


some punishments ain't bad

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2018 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Eren Yeager, Top Armin Arlert, Verbal Humiliation, dom Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Bad subs deserve punishment, but sometimes a punishment isn't as bad as it seems...





	some punishments ain't bad

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr with the prompt: "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"
> 
> Since eremin is one of the ships I never really considered, I decided to give it a go nevertheless and submit it to [snk positivity week 2018](http://snkpositivityweek.tumblr.com)! It was a nice experience to explore this dynamic!

Eren’s neck hurts from lying with his face pressed sideways into the mattress for so long. His shoulders scream, muscles protesting against having his hands tied behind his back. The cum stains on his face are starting to dry and smell.

All of that wouldn’t usually be an issue. Usually, he wouldn’t even notice these little discomforts, much less register them as painful. Eren can handle much more than this. The paddle, the flogger, the ropes.

But usually Armin keeps him on his toes, balanced on the edge of pleasure and pain, drowned in the onslaught of sensation. Keeps talking, his voice a lifeline that guides Eren through everything.

Tonight, he’s fucked Eren’s face, shoved him face down, ass up on the bed and commenced to finger his ass as if he has all the time in the world, nose buried in his ebook.

Eren groans, subtly tries to shift a little to relieve his cramping shoulders. The movement finally gets Armin’s attention, and he looks up from his reading, smile falsely innocent.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?”

It wasn’t a groan of pleasure, and Armin damn well knows that, as his calculating look tells Eren. What is the right answer to this? Indecisive, he stalls.

“Words, Eren,” his dom reminds him, voice a tad sharper. “Do you like it?”

“Yes. No. I.. I don’t know!” Tears of frustration well up in Eren’s eyes. “It isn’t enough, Sir, please…”

“Not enough? Since when do you get to decide what’s enough? You will accept what I give you like a good little bitch, and you’ll come when I say so. Tonight, you’re neither getting my cock nor a helping hand. You will come on my finger because I say so.”

Eren knew he’d be in for a punishment after having been a stroppy little shit lately, even more stroppy and mouthy than he usually is. Something in him probably yearns to be put in his place every now and again, causing him to act up until his dom is fed up with him. But coming completely untouched? Prostate orgasms aren’t his forte. He sobs.

“Sir, I can’t, please, I can’t -” His world shifts as Armin gently turns him on his side and lies down next to him. Watchful blue eyes meet his tearful gaze.

“Eren. Have I ever demanded something you’re incapable of?” Sniffling, Eren shakes his head. “That’s my good bitch. I know you can do this if you try really hard. You want to be good for me, don’t you?” This time, Eren nods. Armin still watches him, giving him time to consider, and for a moment he teeters on the edge of safewording. He knows Armin will neither question nor judge it if he did. But Armin trusts that he can do it, and like hell is he going to disappoint him. He is aware that Armin uses his own determination to goad him into rising to the challenge. But that’s okay. It’s part of what they are, what makes Armin his dom that he loves and obeys. Armin knows exactly how to push on Eren’s buttons, but he would never abuse his position to manipulate Eren into going past his boundaries. He could easily mindfuck Eren into any act of debauchery, but he doesn’t. Their bond of trust runs deep, and Eren can let himself fall into his hands knowing he’s in good care.

“Yes, Sir. for you, I will do my best.”

Armin smiles fondly and pushes the sweaty bangs from Eren’s forehead. A second finger enters him, and that’s much more like it. Erens moans, spreading his legs wider for Armin to enjoy the display. It wasn’t even the lone finger in his ass that was unsatisfying, Eren realises, but his dom’s indifference. Now that Armin is focused entirely on him, relishes every quiver and sigh, his arousal shoots sky high. The fingers inside him move with sinful precision, press and massage just so, and it doesn’t take long from feeling really good to making his thighs shake. 

“That’s it, you’re doing so well, pup. So hard for me, so wet.” He trails a teasing finger through the copious amount of precum that’s running down Eren’s shaft. “And you thought you wouldn’t enjoy this, hm?”

Eren feels it, the growing tension in his thighs, the rising heat inside of him, knows he’s coming close. It’s slower than when his cock is involved, different, but not necessarily worse. It builds more like a wave until it’s almost unbearable pleasure. He needs something to let the wave break, to crash down and drown him. But he’s too gone for words, can only look up at Armin with pleading eyes, his mouth hanging uselessly open and gasping. Armin kisses his parted, panting lips.

“Come for me, pup.”

With that, all the tension inside Eren just snaps and he’s coming, hips jerking helplessly as euphoria washes over him. He’s not aware of his screams or the tears of relief that stream down his face. All he knows is that it’s good, so so good, and his heart swells with pride at having accomplished what Armin asked of him.

Nimble fingers untie his wrists and he’s rolled into a more comfortable position, pliant and boneless. Then Armin’s beside him again, cradles him like he’s fragile, whispers sweet praises against his skin.

“How are you feeling?” Gently, he rubs Eren’s strained arms back to life.

“Great.” Eren grins, dopey and blissed out. “That was easily one of my best orgasms ever. Thank you,” he catches Armin’s hands in his and kisses his knuckles, “for taking care of me.”

“Always.” He nuzzles Eren’s damp hair. “But I don’t know if this even counted as punishment with how you were enjoying yourself.”

“Aw, but at first you were so stern and mean to me, that was definitely punishment.” Eren pouts with his best puppy eyes, something that Armin once, in a weak moment, admitted to find utterly irresistible.

“Come on, let’s get you into the bathtub, then cuddle and sleep. Or do you want to watch a movie in bed?”

“No, I don’t think I can keep my eyes open. But cuddling sounds great.” 

“Will do. Hey, Eren? I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
